¡Queremos que derriben al toro!
by YumeRui-chan2.5
Summary: La idea del viaje salió de esos mocosos, el punto era cambiar la historia del equipo, especialmente la de esos de esos tres a los que venció el toro en el pasado. Definitivamente sin ellos no habrían ganado. Basado en el episodio 92.
1. Chapter 1

**I:**

-¿¡No te he dicho que tienes las manos para algo?!  
-¡Te digo que tires el balón en mi dirección!  
-¡Tienes que poner los dedos así, o no vas a atrapar nada!

Los niños, ya molestos por los regaños de sus padres, comenzaron una discusión verbal que terminó con los tres adultos peleando a puños mientras seguían sermoneando a sus hijos por no hacer los cambios que sugerían para su juego.

-¿Van a seguir así si no los detenemos, verdad?  
-¿Piensan meterse como la última vez?- la única niña del trío se sentó en el césped -. ¿Acaso te olvidas de cómo terminaron ese día?-negando, los otros dos la imitaron.  
-Mejor que sigan así, pierden el tiempo y paran de querer cumplir sus sueños de entrenadores frustrados.

Antes de que pudieran seguir recordando las peleas de horas que sus padres podían llegar a tener, las voces al unísono de esos hombres les sacó una carrera para adoptar las posiciones de juego acostumbradas.

-¿¡Qué están esperando?!  
-¿¡No se suponía que sólo íbamos a jugar?!  
-¡Estamos jugando, y ahora lo harán contra nosotros!- Kuroki se colocó frente a uno de los niños, adoptando una postura de defensa-. Consigan derribarnos y terminamos por hoy.  
-¡Siempre dicen lo mismo!  
-¿Acaso han conseguido derribarnos?- habló presuntuoso Juumonji, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que compartía con los otros dos adultos.  
-¿Cómo esperan que les ganemos si nos triplican el tamaño?-protestaron los dos chicos con enojo y cansancio.  
-¿Y así quieren jugar fútbol americano? El tamaño no lo es todo- contestó Togano con un poco más de seriedad.  
-Ya, claro, papá. Si ustedes estuvieran así no dirían lo mismo.  
-Dejen de lloriquear y sólo jueguen- contestó Kuroki, pasando el balón al niño que tenía enfrente.  
-¡No estamos lloriqueando!-respondieron los menores al unísono.  
-Dejen que termine. Bien saben que estuvimos así más de una vez, y por ponernos a lloriquear nos fue muy mal.

La seriedad en su voz llevó a los otros tres a tomar enserio nuevamente el extraño juego que estaban teniendo. Siempre escuchaban esas palabras, y si bien creían conocer la historia de casi todas esas veces, eran conscientes que una de todas ellas jamás les había sido contada. Pero tarde o temprano la curiosidad ganaría, y uno de ellos terminaría preguntando.

-Sólo empecemos y ya. De algo nos va a servir todo esto.

Cuando la jugada terminó, se encontraban recostados en el césped, dando grandes bocanadas de aire, esperando un regaño que nunca llegaría. Sabían que lo habían hecho bien, siguieron las instrucciones de sus padres… Pero habían vuelto a perder, como todas las veces que les enfrentaban.

-Ya estás mejorando la postura, Hayao.  
-¿Pero todavía falta la fuerza, no?  
-El punto es que estás mejorando, niño, no me hagas retractarme de lo que dije.  
-¿Ven cómo cambian las cosas cuando se lo toman enserio?  
-Hoy los tres lo hicieron mucho mejor.

Los niños hubieran querido atesorar ese momento como uno de los pocos destellos de seriedad de sus padres. Sin embargo, no podían, por mucho que quisieran; no si los tres adultos mantenían una competencia para ver quien escalaba primero el domo del parque.  
Pero no era sólo ver quién llegaba a la cima primero, sino que, por medio de empujones y patadas, buscaban derribar a los otros dos.

Los pequeños suspiraron otra vez. Sin siquiera apartar la vista del cielo sabían lo que pasaba; aunque cada uno lo tomaba de distinta manera.

-¡Para yo o te vas a caer, padre estúpido!- la niña regañaba cada tanto a Kuroki con frases parecidas, intercalando los reclamos que hacía a sus compañeros por apostar a que su padre sería el que caería primero.  
-¡No me digas estúpido ni idiota, Chihaya! Le diré a tu mamá.  
-¿Si sabes que el que va a terminar mal parado eres tú, verdad?- Juumonji rió mientras empujaba al castaño con el pie-. Básicamente la niña te ha aprendido ese vocabulario a ti.  
-Hayato es igual, así que no digas nada.  
-Mi hijo al menos no me dice estúpido y me está apoyando para que gane. ¿¡No es así, hijo?!  
-Si sigues así, papá, voy a tener que cambiar mis apuestas. Así que deja ya de hablar y empuja.  
-¡No me des órdenes, mocoso elevado, soy tu padre!  
-¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero resulta que aposté una tarde en el arcade para ambos. ¡Así que tienes que ganar si aprecias el dinero!

En un lapso de treinta segundos los adultos consideraron los gastos que las apuestas de sus hijos les generaban, lo que provocó que la competencia se intensificara hasta tal punto que los tres acabaron en el suelo, siguiendo con el regaño por apostar a expensas de dinero que no tenían.

El primero en ignorar lo que decían y acercarse a su papá fue Hayato, buscando saber quién había ganado.

-¿Acaso no ves que hoy no ganó nadie?  
-¿Entonces hoy no iremos?- Juumonji se sentó, intentó sacudirse el polvo de su camisa y al fallar, suspiró.  
-Si le dices a tu mamá, yo te llevo.  
-No, mejor no… Estamos con ustedes, van a ignorarnos. Mejor quedémonos aquí y nos cuentan cómo los aplastó algún equipo cuando estaban en preparatoria- y sin esperar respuesta se fue corriendo a llamar a los otros dos-. ¡Ey, Hayao, Chihaya, vengan! ¡Mi papá va a contarnos algo!  
-¿Otra de esas pláticas?  
-Sí, pero creo que esta va a ser nueva.

Los tres se acomodaron, cada quien al lado de su padre, esperando por esas historias de juego que tanto les gustaba escuchar. Los tres adultos voltearon a verse, y en cuestión de segundos decidieron qué contarían.

-¿Recuerdan la historia del cielo azul?  
-¿Cuándo jugaron contra Banba y Harao?  
-Sí… Pues hoy vamos a contarles algo peor que el Cielo Azul.  
-Puedo apostar lo que quieran a que no va a ser peor que la Death March- Hayato se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver a Juumonji-. Pero si es peor que la defensa de Taiyou, entonces definitivamente tuvo que haber sido en América.  
-El problema, niños, no fue el poder ni el tamaño de la defensa en sí… Fue más bien un problema que sobrepasa lo interno.

Ante las palabras de Togano los tres chicos y los dos adultos restantes se quedaron un poco atontados. De primera era raro oírle un tono tan distante y para los niños era mala señal que no les dijera mocosos o algo por el estilo.

-¿Entonces fue algo que pasó en el equipo?  
-No fue del equipo como tal, Chihaya. Solo fuimos nosotros tres…Ah, y Yukimitsu también.  
-Sólo que él es la parte positiva de la historia…- reflexionó Kuroki.  
-Sí, eso se sobreentiende.  
-¡Dejen de reírse, mocosos! Se supone que deben respetarnos…  
-Ya, papá, lo que digas. Sigan contando.  
-¿Sabes, Hayato? Eso también puede se puede pedir de buena manera.  
-Pero si lo pedimos así, no nos van a hacer caso. Así que ya, cuenta.  
-Mira, niño…- Juumonji suspiró, resignándose-. Sí, pasó en América, a raíz de uno de esos inventos diabólicos de Hiruma.  
-¿En la Death March?  
-No, no, esto fue después del torneo de Tokio, cuando íbamos a participar en el torneo de Kantou- explicó Kuroki con cierto remordimiento.  
-Pero qué tienen que ver allí Hiruma y Yukimistu? Se supone que cuando los Devil Bats llegaron al torneo ustedes estaban en segundo año…  
-Y ninguno de los de tercer año jugó.  
\- Pero tuvimos la posibilidad de jugar en el torneo de nuestro primer año, donde los tres fundadores podrían haber llegado a la Christmas Bowl- Togano respiró, recapacitando la situación-. Y eso vamos a contarles hoy.  
-Sí… ¿Pero qué pintan ustedes en que fue una "posibilidad"?- Chihaya clavó la mirada en su padre, casi recriminando de antemano las acciones que escucharía después.  
-Deja de mirarme así, niñita, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal de sólo acordarme.  
-¡Ya, sigan!

Los niños estaban desesperados, la curiosidad los comía vivos y el enojo era su mejor arma para lograr que continuaran.

-El problema de la situación fue que no logramos trabajar en equipo- Togano consiguió que la especie de orden que se podía alcanzar volviera-. Jugamos contra Rusia, que tenía un lineman que embestía con sus manos de una manera rara…  
-Y teníamos que ganarles, era el nuevo método de entrenamiento de Hiruma: la Death Climb.  
-Teníamos que entrenar para ganarle a Rusia y a sus bestias… O no íbamos al Torneo.  
-Pero entonces fue culpa de los entrenamientos-Chihaya interrumpió a Kuroki-. El viejo Doburoku tendría que haber hecho algo para que trabajaran en equipo.  
-O en su defecto haberlos golpeado.  
-O Hiruma haberles disparado… ¿No lo hizo? Estoy muy seguro que la situación lo ameritaba- comentó Hayato mucho más serio de lo que Juumonji hubiese querido.  
-Tú, niño- señaló a su hijo-. Vas a dejar de juntarte tanto con Hiruma.  
-Te voy a decir que sí, pero todos aquí sabemos que no lo voy a cumplir. Pero como nos quieres tanto vamos a retomar la charla y a olvidar tu último comentario.  
-¡Mejor ya hazle caso al mocoso!- rió Togano, interrumpiendo al mayor en el regaño que iba a darle al niño, haciendo que perdiera el aire una vez más-. Nunca pensé que tu hijo sería más osado que tú, Juumonji.  
-Deja ya a Kazu-chan y cuéntales a los niños… Si es que acuerdas qué pasó, anciano.

Ante el comentario de Kuroki los adultos volvieron a pelear, separándose de sus hijos y haciendo que éstos se desesperaran otra vez.  
Ante la repetitiva situación Chihaya se levantó y tomó al castaño del cabello.

-¡Ya, padre estúpido! ¡Te pueden dar un mal golpe y después mamá se va a enojar!  
-¡Qué no me digas estúpido! Si sigues así te voy a acusar con tu mamá- Kuroki se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse el polvo-. ¡Ey, ustedes dos, dejen de pelear y terminemos de contar! –se acercó y separó a os otros dos, que seguían dándose codazos-. No sé si se dan cuenta, pero el tiempo corre y a este paso nos vamos a quedar sin decirles nada.  
-Como la mayoría de las veces. Y después nos regañan en el colegio por comparar las historias que cada uno cuenta por separado.  
-Ya cállate, Hayato, que tú fuiste el que empezó.  
-Ustedes son los que no continúan… -parecía que el rubio iba a seguir discutiendo con su padre, pero el golpe que Hayao le dio en la cabeza lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.  
-¿Ya?  
-Sí, papá, ya pueden continuar- ante la respuesta de Hayao, los adultos volvieron a sentarse cerca de sus hijos.  
-Bien. Resulta que para la Death Climb cada quien debía entrenar por su cuenta, para mejorar específicamente su posición.  
-¿Cómo así?  
-Sena, por ejemplo, debía aprender a esquivar a los monstruos de la defensa.  
-Y nosotros fuimos algo así como que la excepción, porque trabajamos junto con Yukimitsu para detener a la línea.  
-¿Y allí fue que hubo algo peor que el Cielo Azul?  
-¿Nos están diciendo que Rusia les dio más problemas que América?  
-Todo por esa maldita defensa…-Togano suspiró, permitiendo que Juumonji terminara su frase:  
-Y el toro… Estúpido toro  
-¿Qué tiene que ver un toro con jugar fútbol americano?- preguntó sorprendido Hayato, buscando respuesta, pero encontrando la misma confusión en la mirada de los otros dos.  
-Mucho, al parecer- ante el comentario de Chihaya y la inminente respuesta que su amigo daría para provocar a los adultos, Hayao volvió a darle un codazo al rubio, volteando a ver después a su padre para que continuara con la historia.  
-Como tu padre no pensó en nada para entrenar- dijo dirigiéndose a Hayato y ganándose una mala mirada de Juumonji-. Yukimitsu llegó con su gran idea.  
-Y ya saben cómo es ese tipo, ya tenía la idea planeada de qué íbamos a hacer… Y decidió ponernos a derribar un toro.  
-La idea era simple: poder combinar mi velocidad, con la fuerza de Toga, con la fuerza de Kazu-chan… pero no funcionó.  
-¿No era como una técnica especial de los tres hermanos?  
-Uno: no somos hermanos. Dos: sí, pero como de primera vista era un método raro y peligroso…  
-Nos mentalizamos que no íbamos a poder hacerlo… Y nos enojamos con Yukimitsu y después entre nosotros por eso mismo- Juumonji se recostó en el pasto, viendo hacia el cielo, acción que los demás imitaron.  
-Y cuando ya estábamos tratando de hacerle un placaje, casi que obligados por él, nos dimos por vencidos después de la primera pelea.  
-¿En serio dejaron de tratar por miedo a que un animal los agujereara?  
-Por mucho que tu papá sea un cobarde, Chihaya, nosotros no lo somos. Por la primera pelea se refiere a la que tuvimos entre los tres.  
-Cada quien trataba de inculpar a los otros por no derribar al maldito toro.  
-Y antes que digas algo más, Chihaya, sí, hemos discutido por cosas así, pero probablemente el estrés de tener que derrotarlo para poder seguir en el torneo afectó nuestro "sensible temperamento".  
-Yo sólo iba a preguntar qué tan fuerte fue la pelea.  
-Para que se rindieran tuvo que ser diferente a las que tienen siempre.  
-Incluso peor que la que pasó en la Death March.  
-Considerando que terminamos alardeando y metiéndonos con lo que hacía el otro- Togano se dio cuenta que eso era algo que hacían la mayoría de veces que se reunían, así que especificó-. Pero esta vez metiéndonos con las habilidades: que si la fuerza, que si la velocidad, que si la técnica.  
-Además, en vez de ayudarnos y trabajar en equipo después de la pelea, decidimos irnos cada quien por nuestro lado, creyendo que los otros dos tenían la culpa.  
-Después pasamos a darnos cuenta de lo cabeza dura que fuimos los tres, aunque ya no pudimos resolver nada.  
-¿Durante el partido?  
-Hasta que veníamos en el avión que nos traería a Japón, durante uno de los ataques de pánico que le dan al imbécil de tu padre.  
-¿Te querías tirar, verdad?  
-En mi defensa sigue sin parecerme normal que un pedazo de metal pueda volar.  
-El punto es que tuvimos que evitar que Kazu-chan saltara del avión, básicamente a golpes, pero lo detuvimos.  
-¿Entonces el partido lo perdieron por no derribar al toro?-Hayao se cruzó de brazos, incrédulo. No podía ser que su papá y sus "hermanos" perdieran por no derribar a un simple animal.  
-Nadie sabe si ese fue el verdadero problema, hijo. Pero con Hiruma creemos que el seguir molestos y trabajar separados fue lo que de verdad nos afectó.  
-Ahora que lo recuerdo… También fue culpa de lo que pasó en la playa.  
-Ah, sí… Esa playa y nuestra inmadurez.  
-¿Se puede saber qué hicieron?  
-Lo que tú y Hayao hacían cuando tenían como cinco años. Dividir la arena en nuestro "espacio" y no dejar entrar a nadie más.  
-Ah, y estarnos gritando desde nuestro territorio…  
-¡¿Y así pasaron todo el camino?!

Chihaya, molesta, pasaba su mirada de Kuroki a Juumonji, de Juumonji a Kuroki, de Kuroki a Togano y de Togano a Kuroki, como si pidiera explicaciones de parte del castaño.

-No, fue hasta que a Kazu-chan le entró la vena suicida; casi a unos tres minutos antes de despegar. Y ya después de eso estábamos bien- Kuroki se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando-. Debimos haber resuelto todo a golpes desde un inicio… Pero bueno.  
-Pero como todos estábamos enojados con todos, nadie pensó siquiera en golpear a los otros.  
-Porque los golpes buenos vienen de los sentimientos de arrepentimiento y de querer mejorar-. Juumonji sonrió de lado recordando las peleas que les servían como reconciliación.  
-Como las del avión- dijo Kuroki dando un golpe suave en el que había provocado esa reconciliación-. Con tal de evitar que éste se tirara al vacío del Océano peleamos un buen rato, incluso después de quedar exhaustos. Todo para darnos cuenta de lo que provocaron nuestras estupideces.  
-¿Soy yo o nos quitaron a nuestros papás?  
-No, mira, ya están comenzando a pelear otra vez- Hayao suspiró al ver cómo los puñetazos de su papá se hacían cada vez más fuertes-. ¿Creen que sea verdad lo que contaron hoy?  
-¿Alguna vez nos han dicho una mentira? Para mí que sí fue así… y mira, los tres están peleando para que no los veamos deprimirse.  
-No me gusta verlos así… Se siente raro- Chihaya observó detenidamente a los tres adultos, prestando especial atención a su padre y en su forma de voltear a verla en cuanto su riña se lo permitía.  
-Son buenos papás, deberíamos hacer algo para animarlos…  
-Y algo grande, porque todavía no están normales y se me hace que esta vez ni las pláticas a puerta cerrada con mamá van a devolverme rápido a mi papá a su estado natural.  
-Tú cállate, que es tu culpa que estén así.  
-¿¡Y ahora qué hice?!  
-¡Decirle a tu papá que nos contara una historia! Si no hubieras dicho nada…  
-No se habrían acordado de nada- los adultos seguían intercambiando golpes, que aunque cada vez eran más fuertes, no parecían aminorar el sentimiento de negatividad que les rodeaba.  
-Si se pudiera regresar el tiempo, ataríamos a Hayato para que cerrara su gran bocota.  
-No es mala idea, Chihaya- Hayao se quedó pensando unos segundos, convenciéndose que el viaje en el tiempo podría ser posible-. El problema es cómo hacerlo.  
-Si consideras a las personas que tenemos como familia…-Hayato comenzó a enumerar con los dedos-. Hiruma, Sena, Monta, Hiruma, Musashi. Hiruma... ¿Creen que podrían ayudarnos?

Los niños se quedaron callados un momento, para después romper a reír por la ocurrencia. No porque les pareciera tonto o imposible, sino porque eran conscientes que la persona que más veces se había mencionado era la única que podía hacer que lo que pensaban pasara. Tras una mirada cómplice y una última risa traviesa, los tres repararon en las señas que sus padres les hacían indicando la hora de regresar. Corrieron hasta llegar cada quien junto a su mamá sin alejarse del resto.

-¿Alguno nos explica qué les hicieron?- la esposa de Kuroki señaló a los tres adultos que caminaban un poco más adelante sin levantar los pies.  
-El pasado los puso mal, mamá.  
-Pero ya sabemos qué hacer para que estén normales otra vez.  
-Pero necesitamos la ayuda de Hiruma…- Hayato volteó a ver a su madre, quien miraba de reojo a su esposo y sus amigos-. ¿Nos puedes llevar? No es nada malo, de verdad. Y te prometo cuidar que esos dos no hagan ningún desastre.  
-Dejen que hable con Mamori para saber si están allá- le dio el bolso a su hijo y sacó su celular del pantalón-. Pero cuando estén allá, la que queda a cargo es Chihaya.  
-¡Pero si yo soy el mayor!  
-¡Pero eres estúpido, Hayato!- el comentario hizo que los tres niños rieran, hasta que la castaña sintió la mirada de su madre, por lo que se quedó callada en un instante.  
-¡Hola, Mamori!- saludó la esposa de Juumonji tras esperar tres tonos del celular. Le sorprendió, pues casi siempre le devolvía las llamadas porque uno de los juegos favoritos de Hiruma y su hija era esconder su celular.  
- _Hola, ¿pasó algo?  
_ -Nada malo, no uses ese tono tan preocupado. Los niños quieren hablar con Hiruma, y querían saber si están en casa.  
- _Pues, no estamos en casa, salimos a cenar… Pero supongo que pueden venir al restaurante…  
_ -No, tranquilos, disfruten su cena. Lo que iban a decirle no es tan importante.  
- _¿Estás segura? Si quieren pueden pasar a dejarlos, o…  
_ -No te preocupes por eso, voy a avisarles que están ocupados, van a entender…

Y después de terminar con el tema de conversación original, las tres mujeres allí reunidas comenzaron a hablar con Mamori de cosas innecesarias, al menos para Hayao y Hayato.

-¿Ya escucharon, verdad?- la voz de la niña sacó a los otros dos de sus protestas internas.  
-Sí, no nos van a llevar. ¿Qué hacemos?  
-Quizás sea mejor así… Hoy nuestras mamás hubieran escuchado. En cambio, si lo hacemos mañana después de la escuela estaríamos solos.  
-¡Mira que a veces sí piensas!- dijeron Hayao y Chihaya a la vez, provocando una carrerilla en círculos que logró hacer que sus padres los reprendieran, unos más animados que otros.

Al poco rato, cuando la plática había terminado y sus papás ya habían decidido ir a cenar al restaurante de carne de siempre, los niños comenzaron a planear lo que harían el día siguiente.

-¿Entonces para irnos a la casa de Hiruma hablaremos con Kaki?  
-Supongo que sí… ¿Vamos a tener que decirle durante el recreo, verdad?- los otros dos asintieron con una sonrisa.  
-¡Bien! Entonces sólo hay que contarle a ella también, rogar para que Hiruma llegue a recogerla y pedirle su ayuda en nuestro plan maestro- Los tres sonrieron y terminaron de comer entre risas y miradas que expresaban la emoción que incluso les impidió dormir bien esa noche.

(•••)

Los cuatro niños estaban sentados detrás de algunos arbustos, el lugar preferido de Kaki y Hayato para las "reuniones especiales de contenido ultra secreto", de las cuales siempre acababa enterado el padre de la primera.

-Hablen ahora o callen para siempre- dijo ya irritada la niña de cabello negro -. Llevan unos cinco minutos mirándome sin decir nada.  
-Queremos la ayuda de tu papá- informaron los tres restantes al mismo tiempo.  
-Y yo quiero que deje de resolver mis tareas con solo una mirada.  
-¿De qué te quejas? Mi papá huye cuando le pido ayuda en una tarea- Hayao se cruzó de brazos, molesto al recordar cómo su maestra lo había regañado.  
-El problema es que ni me dice la respuesta ni me ayuda… Sólo se queda rondando esperando a que las termine…  
-¡Te ayudaremos con eso!  
-¡Llévanos hoy a tu casa y lo distraeremos en lo que tú terminas la tarea!  
-Les respondería si me dijeran para qué lo quieren.  
-Ah, es que queremos viajar en el tiempo para subirle los ánimos a nuestros papás- explicó Chihaya como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, a lo que la otra niña asintió, reaccionando de la misma manera.  
-Bien, creo que él vendrá hoy por mí y no creo que se moleste en llevarlos- miró directamente a Hayato-. Si lo veo cerca en lo que hago mi tarea, serás mi esclavo lo que resta de la semana.  
-¿¡Pero por qué solo yo?! ¡Hay otros dos posibles candidatos aquí!  
-Nada, Hayato, tú te ofreciste.  
-Ni Chihaya ni yo tenemos algo que ver allí.  
-¡Pero también son sus papás!  
-Pero eso no implica que voy a dejar que esta niña me haga su esclava.  
-Como el mayor del grupo, sacrifícate por nosotros.  
-No hay tanto drama, sólo distrae a mi papá y no pasará nada.  
-Te odio… Pero lo haré porque nos conviene.  
-Te prometemos que el responsable y honorable Hayato cumplirá su promesa.

La hora de la case se acercaba y las dos niñas comenzaron a caminar juntas mientras los niños peleaban en la escalera. Al llegar a su salón ambas les gritaron que los verían más tarde, y con una sonrisa entraron al aula.

La emoción que los dos mayores sentían hizo que el tiempo volara, y prácticamente sin notarlo habían llegado a la última hora del día. La campana que anunciaba el final de la jornada fue lo que les hizo percatarse de la hora.

-¡Hayato! ¡Ya nos vamos!  
-¡Tenemos que pasar por Kaki!- el rubio guardó todo en su maletín para después tirárselo a Hayao-. Llevame esto, yo voy corriendo-. El otro chico iba a decir que recordara traer a Chihaya también, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Hayao se había largado.

Chihaya y Kaki pararon soltando un suspiro al ver al mayor correr a toda velocidad y sin frenos hacia ellas.

-Eres un tonto-la castaña le golpeó la cabeza-. Íbamos calmadas porque Hiruma va a llegar tarde.  
-Como sea, vámonos ya

Las niñas, que caminaban un tanto más atrás, reían por lo bajo por las miradas de odio que las personas en el suelo le dedicaban al rubio.

-¡Ya me acordé por qué me junto contigo!- comentó emocionada Kaki-. ¡Te los cargaste a todos en una corrida! Aunque eres algo lento…  
-Habla la que está caminando detrás como si la vida le pesara.  
-Vamos caminando, eso no cuenta. Además, tú vas enojado porque te cansaste por gusto, por eso das las grandes zancadas y toda la gente te rehúye- las niñas volvieron a reír por las expresiones de los que iban por los pasillos.  
-No estoy enojado- el chico suspiró y se detuvo, esperando a ambas-. Simplemente no entiendo cómo pueden tardarse tanto en caminar- y después de decir esto, se colocó detrás de las niñas y comenzó a empujarlas para apresurarlas, una de sus manos en la espalda de cada una.

De los tres niños que salían del edificio, dos se preocuparon al ver a Hayao esperándolos con miedo detrás de un árbol que dejaba ver al hombre rubio sentado en la banca, a sombras de su escondite, mientras limpiaba un arma.

-Para de temblar, que no te va a matar- Kaki pasó de largo, espantando al hijo de Togano y dejando a los otros dos atrás, para después saludar a su padre con normalidad-. ¿Pueden venir Hayato, Chihaya y Hayao con nosotros?  
-Mientras no tenga que cocinar ni limpiar desastres que no ayude a provocar… Sí- Hiruma se quedó un momento en silencio para después sonreír y comenzar a disparar, asustando a su hija-. ¡Ya salgan, trío de repetidos!  
-¿No puedes saludarnos sin los balazos? Algún día nos darás y te van a demandar- reclamó Hayato refugiándose detrás de Kaki, quien le miraba molesta a la vez que susurraba "cobarde".  
-El día que te dé…- el mayor comenzó a caminar y los cuatro niños le seguían de cerca- será porque quiera hacerlo, lo que implica que ganaré la demanda.  
-Oye, papá, siempre he tenido una duda.  
-Habla, entonces.  
-¿Las balas son reales?

Hiruma se detuvo, atrajo a las dos niñas hacia sí y les susurró:

-Claro que no, tampoco soy asesino…Pero no les digan a ese par, es más divertido así.

Las niñas rieron, esperando a que los otros dos les alcanzaran.

-¿Son reales?  
-Claro que son reales, Hayato tonto. ¿O te crees que mi papá tendría compasión?  
-Chihaya, es mentira, ¿verdad?- preguntó el otro niño sosteniendo los lentes que su padre le había regalado, como buscando consuelo.  
-Las balas son reales, no le des más vueltas al asunto. Pero tranquilo, todos vamos a ir a tu funeral, y tus mangas van a estar bien bajo mi cuidado.

El mayor abrió la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa por la conversación de su hija y los hijos de los tres hermanos. Los niños se quitaron los zapatos y dejaron las cosas en la sala, donde los cuatro se sentaron y encendieron la televisión.

-¿Y tú no vas a comer, enana?  
-Dijiste que no ibas a cocinar, así que supongo que no.  
-Yo no voy a cocinar, pero parece que tu mamá dejó curry para ustedes cuatro y para mí.  
-Ah… entonces supongo que sí. Ya, muévanse, vamos a comer.

La niña se levantó de un solo salto y fue a sentarse a la mesa, acción que los otros tres imitaron, para que al poco rato todos estuvieran comiendo en silencio.

-¿Y a qué vinieron, mocosos?  
-Es algo complicado de explicar.  
-Pero podemos asegurar que es totalmente necesario.  
-Y básicamente eres el único adulto que tiene los medios necesarios para ayudarnos.  
-Además del único que les diría que sí a la primera- dijo Kaki tomando un trago de la bebida de su papá.  
-Hablen rápido, enanos. Me gusta por donde va el asunto- dijo el adulto entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa.  
-¡Queremos viajar en el tiempo- hablaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras cerraban los ojos, esperando una respuesta parecida a una risa o un sermón al estilo de ese demonio. Pero en cambio, Hiruma volteó a ver a su hija, quien sólo encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.  
-Bien, mocosos, tienen mi apoyo… ¿Pero para qué?  
-¿Ya nos dijo que sí? ¿Así de fácil?- Hayato le susurró a Kaki, su cara expresando su asombro.  
-Pues parece que sí- la niña también habló quedo y se encogió de hombros-. Deberían responder para qué quieren viajar en el tiempo, ¿sabes?  
-Ah, cierto, cierto.

Mientras almorzaban, los tres niños se fueron alternando para contar al padre y a la hija las razones de la idea del viaje, ignorando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y a la mujer entrando a la casa.  
Hiruma también les escuchaba sin inmutarse, atento, serio ante las palabras de los chicos hasta que terminaron de explicarlo todo.  
Fue entonces que comenzó a reír, como si una idea se hubiera venido a su mente y necesitara implementarla lo más rápido posible.

-¡No te rías!  
-Ya, cálmate y escucha, niña- dijo el mayor, todavía riendo.  
-¿¡Escuchar el qué?! ¡Ya dijiste que nos ayudarías, así que ahora lo haces!  
-¡Que sí los voy a ayudar! Pero quiero que escuchen mi sugerencia.  
-¿Es una sugerencia o una imposición?- preguntó Hayato al recordar las "sugerencias" de Kaki, llegando a la conclusión que las de Hiruma serían peores.  
-Sólo tomen en cuenta que el que tiene los medios soy yo.  
-Youichi- Mamori le llamó al ver _esa_ mirada en los ojos de su esposo.  
-¡Mamá!  
-¡Mánager!  
-¡Youichi!- regañó la mujer ante el sobrenombre que Hiruma le daba antes de abrazar cariñosamente a su hija.  
-Hola…- los otros tres se mantenían en shock, preguntándose cuánto habría escuchado.  
-Hola, niños. ¿Cómo les va?-preguntó mientras avanzaba por el pasillo con destino a su habitación.  
-Bien, Hiruma nos está ayudando con algo.  
-No te metas en problemas- habló desde la puerta de la habitación-. Ni metas a los niños en tus problemas. Ya vuelvo- y sin decir más, entró.  
-Hagan caso omiso a lo último- los cuatro infantes asintieron-. Ahora… ¿No han pensado regresar a cortar el problema de la raíz?  
-O sea… la boca de Hayato- la castaña balbuceaba mientras hacía cálculos.  
-Para cortar la raíz… ¿Te tenemos que matar en el pasado? ¿Evitar que nazcas?  
-No, no me refiero a eso, aunque no es mala idea- el adulto rió-. La raíz no es que ustedes les hicieran recordar algo, sino que ese algo ya existe en sus recuerdos.  
-¿Entonces para que regresen a la normalidad tenemos que hacer que consigan derrotar al toro?  
-Si quieren que el cambio sea permanente, entonces sí.  
-¿Y cómo conseguimos eso?  
-Ese ya no es mi problema. Son sus padres, no los míos, ustedes los conocen, busquen la manera.  
-Les conviene hacerle caso, se ha puesto serio- informó Kaki inquieta por la atenta mirada de su madre a la conversación desde el corredor.  
-¿Y lo podemos lograr? Es decir, ellos estarán mejor con derrotar al toro, pero no entiendo qué podemos hacer nosotros.  
-Pueden tratar de animarlos cuando lleguen a casa del trabajo- los niños miraron a Mamori extrañados, casi molestos-. ¿Se han puesto a pensar qué podría pasar con ustedes si cambian algo del pasado?  
-La verdad, no… ¿Podría pasar algo?- preguntó Chihaya más para sí misma que para los demás, pero igual recibió una respuesta por parte del rubio mayor.  
-No pasará nada, si algo se complica yo estaría a cargo y lo arreglaría. No es como que fuera a dejarlos a su suerte…. Si voy a comprobar uno de los grandes tabúes de la física, lo voy a hacer bien.  
-Sí, sí podría pasar algo- Mamori se colocó detrás de su esposo. La pareja tenía una mirada seria, pero la de la mujer era más de enfado que de interés y obstinación-. Niños, cambiar el flujo del tiempo involucra muchas cosas, no sólo es que esos tres se reconcilien antes del partido y ya, todo tranquilo. ¿O ustedes pensaban que, aunque cambiaran el pasado, sólo desaparecería el remordimiento de sus papás?  
-Pues, pensándolo detenidamente…  
-Estaríamos cambiando la vida de todos ustedes.  
-Porque si ganan ese partido podrían jugar contra América, y después ir al torneo de Kantou.  
-Miren, tienen un punto… pero ya lo dijo Hayao, cambiarían el futuro de todos los del equipo.  
-Pero los cambios no serían tan drásticos como los planteas… Es más, creo que sería para bien- dijo Hiruma serio, pensando en las posibilidades que el viaje traería.  
-Es mejor no jugar con esas cosas, Youichi.  
-Oigan, creo que Mamori tiene razón- Chihaya suspiró.  
-Supongo que sí.  
-Pero de todas maneras tenemos que encontrar cómo animarlos.  
-Pueden ir y tratar de hacerlo en sus casas…  
-No, algo así de simple no va a funcionar- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo-. Además, no podemos ir a casa ahora.  
-¿Y por qué no pueden?  
-Porque vamos a hacer tareas juntos, ¿verdad?- Kaki volteó a ver a los otros, como pidiéndoles que siguieran el acto.  
-Entonces por lo menos voy a ayudarles con las tareas.  
-Ya, no te enojes- Mamori posó sus manos en los hombros de su esposo, haciendo un poco de presión.  
-No estoy enojado.  
-No te creo, ¿tú le crees?- Kaki negó con una sonrisa.  
-No me dejan hacer que la sociedad avance en los tabúes de la física. Se supone que deberías apoyarme en los avances científicos que traerían poder y dinero a este gran seno familiar.  
-Ya, ya, en el siguiente tabú que decidas romper te ayudaré, siempre y cuando no implique experimentar con niños.  
-No iba a experimentar con ellos- Hiruma volteó a verla y Mamori suspiró, negando.  
-Eres imposible- se separó de Hiruma y se dirigió a los niños mientras buscaba su bolsa-. Tengo que ir a trabajar de nuevo… No hagan travesuras y olviden eso de los viajes en el tiempo. Tú también, Youichi.

Hiruma se levantó de la mesa para acompañar a su esposa hasta la puerta, donde se quedaron hablando quedamente, por lo que Kaki aprovechó para comentar la situación.

-Sí saben qué significa que mi papá nos ayude en las tareas, ¿verdad?  
-¿Que voy a tener que hacerlas hoy y no copiarlas mañana de tus cuadernos?  
-¿Que voy a estar aquí sentado haciendo nada por haber olvidado los libros en los que tenía que trabajar?  
-No se hagan los que no saben de qué habla… Ya entendí tu indirecta, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer como tu esclavo durante esta semana?  
-Lo primero es comprarme pastelitos de crema… Y pues… No sé qué más, pero en algo voy a pensar.

Hayato iba a decir que si eso era todo, entonces ser su sirviente no era muy diferente a las cosas que ya hacía a diario, pero la voz del adulto lo interrumpió.

-Entonces todo está acordado, ¿verdad? Bien, lo iré a traer más tarde- Hiruma rió y colgó el teléfono, dejándolo sobre la mesa-. Terminen de comer rápido, después los ayudo.  
-¿Entonces no vas a hacer nada por ayudarlos?  
-Tu mamá ya dijo que es peligroso. Además, míralos, ya no parecen tan convencidos.  
-¡Nadie aquí ha dicho que ya nos dimos por vencidos!  
-Ya déjalo, Hayato- el otro niño suspiró, arreglando sus lentes-. Después vamos a ver qué hacemos.

Los otros dos entendieron la indirecta, ya buscarían la manera de convencer a alguien para ayudarlos.

 **XoxxoX**

 **N/A:**

 **Sakuragaby: Hola! Espero que llame la atención y les haya hecho reír. La verdad es que este es de los pocos fanfics que han nacido de una teoría... La teoría nació de una bayuncada, pero generalmente no es así. Dejen sus comentarios a cerca de qué opinan de la historia, por favor!**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Rui-chan: Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo, y que sigan leyendo los que faltan. Por favor dejen sus reviews, así sabemos qué tal les ha parecido! Nos vemos la próxima semana!**


	2. Chapter 2

**II:**

Tres niños caminaban desanimados sin ninguna dirección en mente.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?  
-Pues ir los otros tres que están tan locos como para apoyarnos- habló Hayao con obviedad, abrazando a sus dos amigos por los hombros.  
-¿Suzuna, Sena y Monta? Son los que están suficientemente locos como para querer ayudarnos…  
-Pero no creo que tengan cómo hacerlo- dijo Chihaya desanimándose de nuevo.  
-Con el entusiasmo basta, luego vemos entre todos cómo hacer realidad los planes.  
-Me parece… Pero quiero pedir una compensación por tener que ser el esclavo de Kaki.  
-Verás feliz a tu papá. Date por compensado- contestaron Hayao y Chihaya a la vez para después soltar una carcajada que duró hasta llegar a la plaza donde siempre se reunía al trío al que planeaban pedirle ayuda.

Iban a entrar al lugar cuando se toparon con Monta, quien gritó contento.

-¡Te dije que eran ellos, Sena! ¡Ahora tienes que invitarme al plato más caro de comida del restaurante que yo diga!  
-¡Pero la que apostó fue Suzuna! ¡Yo nunca dije que no fueran ellos los que estaban riendo así!  
-Nada, Sena, me debes un almuerzo MAX.

Los niños voltearon a ver a Suzuna, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Ya saben cómo son esos dos…  
-Siempre lo hace, así que no importa mucho si apuesto yo o apuesta él- la mujer rió-. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué hacen aquí?  
-Los estábamos buscando.  
-¿A nosotros?- Sena se acercó a los niños -. ¿Ahora qué hicieron?  
-Depende de qué tan malo sea los podemos encubrir.  
-A menos que sea algo ilegal… en ese caso tienen que ir con You-nii.  
-Y también depende de qué tantos problemas acarree, porque la última vez que los ayudamos con lo de su maestra nos fue bastante mal con sus padres.  
-Tranquilo, Sena, prometemos que esta vez es para algo bueno.  
-La definición de bueno es algo en lo que ustedes tres- Monta apuntó con el dedo a los menores-. Y nosotros tres- abrazó a sus amigos por los hombros- tenemos conceptos muy diferentes.  
-¿No es bueno hacer que los tres fundadores de los Devil Bats tengan la posibilidad de llegar a la Christmas Bowl?  
-¿No es bueno querer eliminar el remordimiento de nuestros papás?  
-¿No es bueno conseguir que todos los que formaron parte del equipo tengan mejores recuerdos de los que ya tienen?

Los tres adultos intercambiaron miradas, tratando de ver si los tres habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

-¿Qué quieren cambiar del pasado?  
-Queremos que derriben al toro…  
-Para que puedan vencer a Rusia en con la Death Climb…  
-Y puedan ir al torneo de Kantou, y luego al Christmas Bowl, y que todos ustedes vayan también.  
-¿Toro?- preguntó Suzuna volteando a ver al castaño.  
-A Yuki se le ocurrió la idea de que se enfrentaran a un toro para perfeccionar su coordinación. Pero como no pudieron hacerlo se enojaron… Y el resto ya lo sabes.  
-Pero los que aguantamos el enojo y frustración de Yuki fuimos tu esposo y yo.  
-Y créanme que no fue bonito- Sena se arrodilló para llegar a su altura y acarició las cabezas de los tres niños-. Por eso, niños, no hagan enojar a ningún hombre de esa familia; las charlas duran horas.  
-¡Les prometemos que no se va a enojar!  
-Así que van a ayudarnos.  
-Oye, oye, oye…No puedes obligarnos a hacer algo que nos es imposible.  
-Aquí el único que los puede ayudar es Hiruma y los tres lo saben- los niños asintieron-. ¿Entonces, qué necesitan?

Los menores bajaron la cabeza, aceptando que no tenían ni idea de lo que querían que los adultos hicieran.

-¿Ya hablaron con él? ¿Quieren que les ayudemos a contactarlo? Sena, saca tu teléfono, vamos a llamar…  
-No, no es eso. En realidad venimos de casa de Kaki…-Chihaya detuvo a Suzuna, quien estaba ayudando a Sena a levantarse para tomar su teléfono.  
-¿Entonces quieren que les ayudemos a que les diga que sí, ¿verdad? Ay, niños, eso es fácil MAX.  
-Tampoco es eso… Técnicamente hablando él ya nos dijo que nos iba a ayudar…  
-¿Entonces qué pasa?

Hayato suspiró y explicó cómo Mamori había dicho que era peligroso ya que cambiar el flujo del tiempo no era algo sencillo, que podían desaparecer ciertas situaciones de los integrantes del equipo, y que con cosas así de delicadas no se jugaba.

-Y, además, le metió miedo a Chihaya.  
-¡Yo no quiero desaparecer! ¡Ni que ustedes desaparezcan! ¡Ni que cualquiera de estos ancianos termine mal!  
-No somos ancianos- reclamaron los tres adultos con un puchero.  
-Pero aun así, creo que tiene cierta razón. Es decir, no es sólo que cualquiera de ustedes pueda desaparecer… sino que, por ejemplo, tu padre- dijo Monta señalando con el dedo a Hayao- podría quedarse soltero para toda su vida, porque como que cuesta que entienda indirectas. El tuyo, por otro lado- esta vez el dedo apuntaba a la niña- podría irse de picaflor porque sentó cabeza hasta que conoció a tu mamá. El tuyo quizás seguiría jugando, pero quién sabe cómo de peor sería la delicada relación con tu abuelo- terminó girando hasta apuntar a Hayato.  
-¿Enserio podría pasar todo eso?  
-¿Por qué Hiruma nos daría esa idea si es tan peligroso?  
-¿Tan malo es querer hacer algo bueno por papá?

Los niños, que siempre se mostraban bruscos, habían bajado la guarda y estaban casi llorando.

-¡Monta!- regañó Sena golpeando al otro con un portafolio en la cabeza y en los hombros varias veces.  
-Ignoren a Mon-Mon, creo que antes de venir aquí fueron a tomar algo con Sena y eso lo dejó más tonto de lo normal.  
-¿Pero sí podría pasar eso?  
-¿Por eso Mamori no quiere que lo hagamos?  
-¿Podrían desaparecer más personas? ¿Hasta Kaki?  
-No, dejen que…  
-¿Estoy mintiendo, Suzuna?- Sena golpeó más fuerte a su amigo para que se callara de una vez-. ¿Puedes prometerles a estos tres que si van y "resuelven" la situación, la vida que tenemos ahora seguirá igual?- Los niños voltearon a ver a la mujer, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.  
-No, no puedo asegurar que todo vaya a quedar como ahora. Pero no estés exagerando con eso de lo que va a pasar con sus padres.  
-Pero mi papá sí es estúpido…  
-Y el mío es lento…  
-Y el mío me quiere lo más alejado posible de mi abuelo…  
-Sí, pero tienen que recordar que tu mamá y tu papá- señaló a Hayato- comenzaron a salir en el último año del instituto, y los tuyos- señaló ahora a Hayao- terminaron saliendo meses después gracias a esos dos. Tus papás sí se tardaron más, Chihaya, pero no podrías esperar más de él.  
-Pero eso no quita que todo cambie y los papás de Hayato no terminen juntos, lo que haría que…  
-¿Tengo que recordarte que esos dos se venían haciendo ojitos desde el primer año en Deimon? Se tardaron porque, bueno, es Juumonji… Pero igual, ellos dos van a terminar juntos; no creo que le moleste que lleguemos hasta la Christmas Bowl.  
-Si lo pensamos bien, o sea sin Monta, el que ganemos el partido no implica ir a la Christmas Bowl, pero puede que suceda. Es decir, la mayoría de cosas que podrían cambiar tienen muy poco que ver con los torneos, incluso, nuestras vidas personales se verían beneficiadas y una gran parte de los eventos que ahora suceden tendrían mejores antecedentes, por ponerlo de una manera- dijo Sena jugando con el portafolio, sin mirar a nadie, como si pensara en voz alta.  
-Sena, cariño…- llamó la de cabellera negra acercándose al nombrado-. ¡Es que se nota que You-nii fue tu instructor los últimos dos años de universidad! Eres un genio- los niños sonrieron al saber que podrían llevar a cabo su plan sin demasiadas preocupaciones por detrás, y porque siempre les gustaba ver como ese par demostraba inmaduramente la unidad madura de su relación.  
-¿Ven, niños? Les dije que no había de qué preocuparse- el adulto restante rió, esperando que ninguno de los tres más pequeños hiciera algo.  
-¡Todos contra Monta!- gritó Chihaya imitando la mirada que su padre tenía al tomar su bate, pero antes que pudiera lanzarse a asesinarlo, Sena colocó una mano en su cabeza, riendo.  
-Ya, tranquila, primero vamos a resolver las cosas con Hiruma, después lo matamos.  
-¡Deberías hacer que deje de lado sus instintos asesinos, no que los guarde para más tarde!  
-Es tu culpa por deprimir más a nuestra hermana- dijeron los dos restantes al mismo tiempo.  
-Sí saben que no son hermanos, ¿verdad?  
-¡Que sí somos hermanos!- ante ese grito al unísono, los niños comenzaron a perseguir a Monta, haciendo que la pareja quedara sola para platicar.  
-Lo bueno es que ya actúan como siempre.  
-Desde que escuché que venían me pareció que algo raro pasaba… No eran las risas de siempre; aunque creo que ahora ya están más tranquilos- Suzuna suspiró-. ¿Tú vas a hablar con You-nii, verdad?  
-Pues supongo que vamos a ser los tres… Si es que Monta sobrevive.

La pareja admiró un par de minutos más la escena tan graciosa de su amigo ser perseguido por los tres niños; no es que fuera un nuevo paisaje, pues lo observaban a menudo junto a la prometida del hombre cada vez que se encontraban con el trío, pero siempre era divertido, añadiendo diversos detalles cada vez que ocurría.

-¡Los cuatro niños de por allá, vamos a la casa de Hiruma!  
-Eres malo con Mon-Mon- comentó Suzuna mientras tomaba la mano a Hayao y Chihaya.  
-Me tiene molesto desde el trabajo- contestó el castaño cargando a Hayato y halando del brazo a Monta con su mano libre.

Suzuna prefirió no preguntar la razón de su enojo, pues la mayoría de veces eran cuestiones demasiado infantiles como para preocuparse de verdad.

-Ey, ya es tarde, ¿sus papás saben dónde están?- los tres se encogieron de hombros, haciendo que Suzuna suspirara-. Bien, vamos a avisarles que están con nosotros.  
-No, si le dices a mi mamá va a querer que llegue para cenar.  
-Les vamos a decir que nosotros los vamos a invitar a comer.  
-Pero la mía no me va a dejar, dice que ustedes no tienen la responsabilidad de darme de comer.  
-Eso es cierto- Monta recibió otro golpe con el portafolio-. Quiero decir, lo hacemos con gusto, niños.  
-Además, no tendrían que pagar lo nuestro- Hayato sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un monedero-. Hoy no le compré los pasteles a Kaki, y me sobró suficiente dinero para comprar uno de esos platos grandes que nos comemos entre los tres.  
-Pero no te vamos a dejar pagar, así que guarda eso- Sena señaló el monedero y el rubio obedeció-. Mira que son los pasteles de Kaki, tienes que ahorrar.  
-Sólo va a ser obligación durante esta semana por lo de que tengo que ser su esclavo. Ya después le voy a decir que necesito ahorrar más, y ella va a entender.  
-Entonces voy a decirles a sus papás que Hiruma invita porque le ayudó a hacer unos negocios al dueño de algún local. Pero lo que en realidad vamos a hacer es ir primero con él, después los llevamos a comer.  
-¿Entonces iremos de nuevo con Hiruma?  
-¡Claro que sí, pequeña Chihaya! You-nii es el único capaz de ayudar en este tipo de cosas. ¿No escuchaste cuando les dijimos que iríamos allá?  
-Pero Mamori ya dijo que no…  
-¡Ay, Hayao! Hiruma es del tipo de hombre que respeta y ama a Mamori… pero cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza, ni siquiera ella logra hacerlo desistir.  
-Ah, no es como tú que serás un hombre dominado de aquí a un par de meses- comentó Hayato con normalidad, ganándose un golpe de Monta.  
-Por otro lado…- Sena miró al niño que iba cargando con su brazo derecho- ¿Qué es eso de la "obligación" que tienes con Kaki?  
-Es que le prometí algo… y no lo pude cumplir, así que voy a ser su esclavo por una semana, y lo primero que quiere es que le compre pastelitos de crema.

Los tres adultos soltaron una carcajada.

-¡Has sido su esclavo desde que nació, entonces!- Hayato miró molesto al hombre que no iba cargándolo, por lo que Sena rió más que el resto.  
-Monta tiene razón en esta. Creo que desde que puedes caminar le has estado llevando pasteles de crema a Kaki…  
-Pero que le compre esas cosas no quiere decir que sea su esclavo. No es como que me pida que se los lleve o se moleste si no lo hago. Además, es la especie de salario que le doy por ayudarme a vender mi mercancía.  
-¿Y qué es lo que vendes?

Hayato rió y soltó el agarre de Sena para después correr y adelantarse a la casa de Hiruma, tratando de hacer que la conversación terminara. Sin embargo fueron sus dos amigos los que revelaron su "secreto".

-Venden dulces, juguetes y otras cosas en la escuela. Pero nadie tiene que saber porque se supone que va en contra del reglamento.  
-¿Y gana bien?  
-Para poder comprar más de una docena diaria de pastelitos, comprar más cosas y todavía quedarse con dinero… Nosotros suponemos que sí.

La plática terminó cuando a Suzuna, que había estado intentando llamar a cualquiera de los papás de los niños, por fin le cogieron el teléfono. Y mientras hablaba con Kuroki sobre irle a dejar a Chihaya después de cenar y que le avisara a los otros dos que los niños estaban con ella, avanzaron los pocos metros que quedaban hacia la casa que casi siempre era rodeada por una extraña energía maligna, aunque para ellos resultaba familiar y hasta acogedora.

Hayato, que estaba sentado en el porche de la casa, se puso de pie al verlos, haciéndose a un lado para que Sena tocara el timbre. Sin embargo, antes que el adulto pudiera llamar la puerta se abrió, golpeando su frente y su nariz.

-¡You-nii, golpeaste a Sena!- reclamó Suzuna colgando la llamada.  
-¡Sabía que vendrían, pasen! Tenemos una hora y treinta y siete minutos antes que Mamori regrese- dijo un Hiruma con pantalón de pijama puesto y una camisa manchada de pintura que entró a todos a la fuerza mientras hablaba.  
-¿Entonces sí nos ayudarás?  
-Por supuesto que sí, mocosa. No pienso dejar esto pasar.  
-¿Te despertamos?  
-Claro que no, enano. Pero Mamori está molesta, así que para que no sospeche me estoy portando bien… Bueno, algo así.  
-¿Y tienes un plan o algo así? Porque nosotros apoyamos la causa, pero no tenemos recursos.  
-Estás por casarte y sigues con un cerebro de mono- dijo Hiruma extendiendo un papel sobre el suelo de la sala donde estaban todos-. ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¡Claro que tengo un plan! El mejor de los planes, cabe destacar.  
-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaron curiosos los más pequeños, a los que Kaki se les había unido en medio de la conversación.  
-¡Es mi plan para quebrantar las leyes de la física!  
-Lo peor de todo es que esto ya se me hace normal- dijo Sena a Suzuna, quien negó con una sonrisa.  
-Papá, tus dibujos son feos…  
-En estos momentos eso es lo de menos, enana. Tu mamá ya viene y tengo que explicarles a estos niños qué vamos a hacer, ir a tu habitación, usar la máquina...  
-Espera, espera, espera…¿Guardaste la máquina del tiempo en el cuarto de tu hija?  
-Cariño… ¿en serio eso es lo que te extraña? Es You-nii, Sena… Era de esperarse de él.  
-Sí, la dejé allí, déjenme terminar de explicar- Hiruma señaló a la especie de cartel que había hecho-. Esto va a servir para que sepan qué hacer. No voy a entrar en detalles de cómo funciona la máquina, pero tienen que saber lo básico: quiénes vamos a ir y cuántos saltos temporales vamos a dar.  
-Ya nos dio miedo.  
-Parece plan militar.  
-Siento que nos mandan al matadero.  
-Muy tarde, mocosos. Responsabilícense por el tiempo que he invertido ideando todo esto.  
-You-nii tiene razón, niños. Es su culpa por haberle dicho- los tres iban a protestar, cuando Hiruma volvió a gritar.  
\- ¡Presten atención!  
-¡Señor, sí, señor!  
-Bien, iremos los tres mocosos- los niños asintieron-, mi hija y yo.  
-¿Kaki?  
-No, Hayato, la otra- dijo Monta con el afán de seguir molestando al rubio.  
-De verdad que sigues siendo un maldito mono.  
-¿Qué pasó con las groserías?- dijo Sena reteniendo una risa.  
-No está Mamori, tengo que darme prisa y Kaki lo entiende, ¿cierto?- la niña asintió con los ojos adormilados, acomodándose junto a su padre con la cabeza recostada en el asiento del sofá que quedaba más cerca a éste-. Pero volviendo al tema…  
-¿Quién se quedará manejando la máquina?  
-Para eso voy yo. La máquina es de coordenadas, así que para regresar tengo que estar yo con ustedes.  
-Bien… pero Hayato tiene un buen punto-el rubio sonrió por las palabras de su hermano, que era rara la vez que le daba la razón en algo-. ¿Para qué va Kaki?  
-Porque yo quiero.  
-Lo veía venir- rieron resignados Sena y Monta, esa respuesta era la favorita de Hiruma: "Porque yo quiero". Esa frase aún le perseguía en sus pesadillas más divertidas.  
-Pero tiene sueño, y se supone que nos vamos a ir dentro de poco- dijo Hayato-. ¿Vas a dejar que tu hija se duerma en un viaje espacio temporal?  
-Mira, mocoso, deja que yo me encargue de la cuestión de los planes, tú limítate a pensar con los otros dos en qué momento aparecer ¡Pero rápido! Yo voy a ir a arreglar lo de la máquina.

Se puso de pie, enrolló el cartel y tomó a su hija en brazos, llevándola consigo a la habitación.

-¿Entonces vamos a aparecer en la granja…?  
-¿Y decirles algo como "dejen de pelear y trabajen en equipo"?  
-No, eso lo hizo Yukimitsu, y como que no sirvió de mucho… Tiene que ser después del entrenamiento con el toro, pero antes del partido…

Los niños no tuvieron que pensarlo mucho, los tres decidieron donde tenían que ir: la playa en la que habían peleado por segunda vez.

-¿Entonces vamos a conseguir que se reconcilien en esa playa?  
-No sólo eso, tenemos que hacer que trabajen en equipo y que quieran ir a hacer el entrenamiento…  
-¡Tenemos que hacer que nos entrenen como ahora! ¿No se han dado cuenta cómo dejan de pelear en cuanto los tres hacemos las cosas mal? Se vuelven una especie de un solo entrenador abrumador y gigante.  
-Es buena idea, esa playa empeoró bastante las cosas.  
-Hiruma quiso ir a quemar esa playa… Con sus padres dentro- agregó Monta recordando el día en que Mamori trató de esconder el lanzallamas del rubio.  
-¿Entonces sí?  
-La playa se ha dicho.  
-Entonces, repasemos: playa, entrenar, entrenador gigante.

Los niños comenzaron a pensar qué harían, dejando a los adultos hablar.

-Sí se dan cuenta que estamos apoyando algo casi imposible, ¿verdad?  
-¡Eso no se dice en mi casa, maldito mono! ¡¿No aprendiste nada?!- el grito de Hiruma resonó por la casa, rebotando con el eco.  
-¡No te enojes, solo lo comentó!  
-¿No que estabas enojado conmigo?- dijo Monta volteando a ver a Sena.  
-Ya se me pasó… pero si quieres me vuelvo a eno…  
-No, no, mejor que me defiendas…

Hiruma regresó a la sala, haciendo que el silencio regresara para observarlo. Se había cambiado de ropa, llevando la misma que tenía en la tarde, cuando había ido a traer a los niños después del colegio.

-En fin… ¿ya se decidieron?  
-¡Playa!- dijeron los tres, haciendo que las ganas del adulto por quemar la playa regresaran de nuevo.  
-Si ya están listos, entonces vengan, que no nos queda mucho tiempo.  
-Pero queda más de una hora…  
-Sí, pero es Anezaki Mamori, y esa mujer siempre se ha caracterizado por ser altamente impredecible…Así que caminen, mocosos.

Los tres niños entraron a la habitación de Kaki, encontrándose con la dueña del cuarto sentada en su cama, al lado de un aparato de tamaño mediano con un pequeño monitor al frente que mostraba las mismas letras y números que el objeto que tenía Hiruma en las manos.

-¿Y nosotros?  
-¿Ustedes qué, maldito enano? Ustedes no pintan nada aquí.  
-Entonces… ¿adiós?- Monta caminó hacia la salida y Hiruma hizo una especie de despedida con la mano.  
-¿Nos puedes ayudar con la cena?- preguntó Sena revisando la billetera vacía.  
-Hay un local de dos plantas a dos cruces derechos de esta calle, dile al dueño que me conoces y no te cobrarán… Ahora largo, vayan a hacer cosas de adultos o algo.  
-¡You-nii, eso no lo puedes decir así!  
-Ya lo hice y es lo que van a hacer después. Fuera.

La pareja salió a encontrarse con Monta para después dirigirse al lugar indicado por el rubio, dejando al adulto con cuatro niños con miradas expectantes.

-¿Cómo se supone que…?  
-Ustedes sólo siéntense junto a Kaki.  
-¿Y cuando estemos allá todo estará solo para que hagamos las cosas o…?  
-No, he arreglado las coordenadas para llegar un poco antes. Supongo que voy a tener que comprarles comida o algo…- Hiruma salió y regresó con su billetera-. Cuando estemos allá voy a explicarles bien qué vamos a hacer. Sólo no se separen antes de que yo dé indicaciones, ¿de acuerdo?- los niños intercambiaron miradas para después asentir-. Bien. Ahora pongan sus manos en la parte de arriba del aparato.  
-¿Para qué?- preguntó Hayato obedeciendo.  
-Porque así funciona.  
-Papá, tengo sueño…  
-Cuando lleguemos te duermes.

Hiruma terminó de apretar botones y mover reguladores, para después poner la mano derecha sobre el aparato y apretar un botón más largo. Y de lo que pasó en el lapso del viaje, hasta aparecer en la playa, nadie puede explicarlo con exactitud… Solo cierto demonio que trabajaba para el gobierno.

 **XoxxoX**


	3. Chapter 3

**III:**

Después de recibir órdenes precisas de Hiruma y tomar los billetes que les ofrecía, los tres niños se separaron del adulto para buscar algún puesto callejero donde comprar la comida que llevarían al punto de reunión: la banca en la playa donde el hombre había decidido que su hija iba a descansar mientras él seguía revisando su plan.

-¿Creen que nos pregunten cómo nos llamamos?- Chihaya volteó a ver a los dos chicos, quienes buscaban un lugar que no tuviera colas tan largas para poder comer rápido-. Oigan, les estoy hablando.  
-Sí, sí…- Hayao visualizó un puesto que estaba relativamente vacío y salió corriendo, lo que provocó que los otros dos se apresuraran también-. Supongo que si lo hacen les vamos a decir nuestros nombres, ¿no?  
-Pero en las películas siempre se cambian el nombre… No sé, puede que si decimos cómo nos llamamos de verdad cambiemos algo.  
-¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos inventamos nuevos nombres?  
-No necesariamente… Sólo tenemos que cambiarlos a algo más americano- el dueño del carrito de sándwiches preguntó qué iban a comer, por lo que Hayao dejó allí la conversación-. Piensen ustedes qué hacer.

Mientras el de lentes hacía la orden, el rubio y la castaña trataban de llegar a un acuerdo respecto a los nombres. Cuando la comida les fue entregada, los niños ya tenían una idea concreta de cómo iban a llamarse, y mientras caminaban y comían le explicaban la situación al que no sabía nada.

-¿Qué nombres, entonces?  
-Tú te llamas John, Chihaya se llama Tori y yo me llamo Tom.  
-Me gusta.  
-Y aunque no te gustara, no es como que fuéramos a cambiarlo por eso.

Los niños, decididos y entre risas, se dirigieron a otro puesto de comida un poco más caro para, esta vez sí, comprar las cinco porciones que llevarían con Hiruma.  
Cuando regresaron a la banca se encontraron con un adulto que jugaba con el cabello de su hija dormida, tratando de desenredarlo con los dedos, mientras mantenía una expresión seria que les daba a entender que todo ya estaba listo en su plan.

-Ey, Hiruma, aquí está la comida- Chihaya entregó los dos hotdogs que quedaban que quedaban en la bolsa plástica.  
-¿No trajeron bebida?  
-No nos dijiste que compráramos…-Hayao se encogió de hombros-. Pero si quieres…  
-No, déjalo así, ya queda poco tiempo. Coman rápido, sus papás van a estar aquí en doce minutos.  
-¿No vas a despertar a Kaki para que coma?  
-No, mejor que ella se despierte sola. Es como su mamá: si la levantamos antes de tiempo va a pasar enojada durante todo el día. Mejor evitemos eso.  
-Ok… ¿Pero qué hacemos después de comer?- preguntó Chihaya devorando su comida.  
-No lo sé, pero piénsenlo bien… No perdonaré errores.  
-¿De verdad que no podemos despertar a Kaki?-preguntó Hayato con la voz temblorosa.  
-Ya te dije que no, niño. ¿Para qué la quieres despertar?  
-Es que me das menos miedo si la tengo cerca.  
-Te lo advierto, mocoso…  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Date por advertido.  
-¿¡Pero de qué?!  
-Tú sólo date por muerto, hermano- Hayao le dio un par de palmadas al rubio en la espalda a la vez que le sonreía de manera cómplice a Chihaya.  
-Aún te quedan unos seis años de vida, disfrútalos.

Hiruma sonrió, le gustaba como esos mocosos y los demás hijos de sus compañeros de equipo llevaban relaciones tan parecidas como las suyas propias. Era cierto, su principal objetivo en ese viaje era callarle la boca al idiota que no quiso darle la máquina por ser "algo imposible", pero también quería ver qué tan decididos estaban esos niños en ayudar a sus padres, y qué tan decidida estaba su hija en ayudarlos.

-¡Mocosos! ¡A sus posiciones, que solo tienen dos minutos!-gritó, cargando a su hija para alejarse, pero siempre observando desde donde pudiera provocar escalofríos a los niños.  
-¿¡Pero adónde vamos?!  
-¡No sé!  
-¡Sólo caminen! Cuando veamos que comienzan a pelear, entonces les damos un buen susto.  
-¿Aparecemos de la nada?  
-¿Y les decimos que nos gusta cómo juegan y que queremos que nos entrenen?  
-Exacto… y después vamos a hacer como que no pudiéramos jugar en equipo, hacemos que den cuenta que ellos están igual… Y ya está, conseguimos que derroten al toro.

Los niños estaban ya dispuestos a comenzar con su teatro cuando se dieron cuenta que les faltaban ovoides. Iban a entrar en pánico cuando un balón rebotó de la cabeza de Hayato a sus manos, luego otro de la cabeza de Chihaya al suelo, uno más de la cabeza de Hayao a sus brazos, y un último en la cabeza de todos los niños hasta quedar plantado en la arena de la playa.

-¡Gracias, Hiruma!- gritaron los tres, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde mirar.

Antes de correr a esconderse, Hayao les dio unas palmadas en la espalda a los otros dos, con una fuerza que hizo que Chihaya se fuera de lado.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa?!  
-Estoy haciendo que nos movamos ya… miren quién viene por allí- un Juumonji de dieciséis años caminaba en dirección a una roca.  
-Y por allá vienen los otros- Hayato apuntó el camino que seguían los otros dos-. Se siente raro verlos así de serios cuando están distraídos, así que vamos a conseguir que las cosas se arreglen- antes de salir corriendo tomó el ovoide que había caído en la arena y fue a esconderse, esperando el momento justo para causarles un mini infarto a quienes en un futuro serían sus padres.

Mientras se escondían, la determinación de verlos de nuevo "normales" se intensificaba, era demasiado extraño verlos tan taciturnos y con la mirada tan dura.

-Ya entendí- comentó Chihaya desde su escondite, negando con la mirada enternecida a su padre de dieciséis años.  
-Son unos tontos, enserio- Hayao se quitó sus lentes y los observó detenidamente.  
-Así que estaban dolidos, no enojados- Hayato sonrió, pero después negó y agregó con molestia-. ¡De verdad que son estúpidos, haciendo rayas en la arena!

Los niños iban a salir cuando vieron como Kuroki y Togano comenzaban a gritarse, pero desistieron de la idea al ver cómo Juumonji se interponía, para que después los tres se pusieran a entrenar, intentando mover las rocas que estaban en la playa.

Ante esto, los menores salieron de sus escondites, observándolos sentados desde una construcción azul.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?  
-¿Sólo nos acercamos?- los otros dos se encogieron de hombros-. ¿Saben qué? Voy yo primero- el de lentes saltó desde donde se encontraba, caminando por la arena hasta quedar al lado de su padre.  
-No, Hayao, espe…- el rubio suspiró, molesto-. Vamos, Chihaya, camina- los otros dos saltaron y corrieron hacia sus padres antes que se dieran cuenta de qué estaba pasando.

Togano y Juumonji fueron los primeros en sentir la presencia de los niños, quienes sólo soltaron un "genial", lo que provocó que los dos chicos se extrañaran ante lo que ellos consideraron una aparición. Kuroki, en cambio, seguía sin percatarse que su hija lo estaba viendo, por lo que la niña, con un suspiro, se escabulló entre el chico y la roca para quedar frente a él y soltar su "genial".

-E…esto…n…no me digas que eso es…- Hayao entró en crisis al no saber qué decir, titubeando al hablar.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Togano le miró molesto, haciendo que el niño se pusiera más nervioso.  
-¿Están entrenando para el fútbol americano?- el niño rubio intentó hablar un poco más fuerte para que los tres mayores lo escucharan.  
-Y si fuera así, ¿qué problema hay?  
-¿¡Cómo se llama tu equipo?!- Chihaya juntó los brazos y trató de hacer que sus papás dejaran de tomarse los comentarios a la ofensiva.  
-Deimon Devil Bats…  
-¿¡Los de la Cream Puff?!  
-Sí… así es…- más que molesto, Kuroki parecía abrumado por la niña.

Y otra vez soltaron una ronda de "genial", primero Hayao, después Hayato, y por último Chihaya.

-Nosotros hemos comenzado a jugar fútbol americano hace poco. Por favor, enséñanos tu manera de jugar.  
-Leímos en las noticias…  
-…que ustedes…  
-…son los linemen del famoso Instituto Deimon de Japón- Chihaya quería golpear a sus amigos y a sí misma. ¿En verdad se creerían que eran famosos en América?  
-E…eso es cierto- dijo Togano con una sonrisa.  
-Deimon es famoso, ¿eh?  
-Pero es cierto que conseguimos el tercer puesto en el torneo de Tokyo… Claro que somos famosos.  
-¡Por favor!- dijeron los tres niños, sus miradas iluminadas porque los tres se habían creído aquella mentira.

Al poco rato ya estaban en un entrenamiento similar al de la primera vez que jugaron en el parque: cada quién explicándole a su hijo qué tenía que hacer la posición en la que jugaban.

-Cuando bloquees, pon la mano así y abalánzate sobre tu oponente.  
-¡Sí!- sin embargo, cuando iba a dar el primer paso, se cayó estrepitosamente, haciendo que su padre negara y que Hayato volteara a verlo preocupado, ignorando lo que Juumonji le decía.  
-Observa bien el balón y…- el mayor tomó el balón que el castaño le había tirado, pero el que Chihaya tiró cayó en la cabeza del niño, haciendo que volteara a verla molesto.  
-Tienes que fijar bien tu objetivo…  
-¡Sí!- la niña volvió a esforzarse para evitar soltar la carcajada que tenía guardada, haciendo que el balón diera en la espalda de Kuroki, quien soltó un fuerte "¿¡huh!?".  
-Esto…  
-…parece…  
-…que no funciona, ¿saben?

Los tres niños se juntaron, y antes de hablar o decir algo, Chihaya les dio una mirada de advertencia: _dejen de hacerlo tan mal._ Hayato iba a responder que ella tampoco lo estaba haciendo bien cuando su papá le llamó, diciéndole que ya había encontrado una manera para conseguir que el entreno sirviera de algo. El rubio sólo les miró molesto, se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia el mayor, acción que los otros dos imitaron.

Las horas pasaron, haciendo que la ansiedad de Hayao comenzara a desvanecerse, consiguiendo que por fin jugara bien.

-¡Tengo que colocar mis manos aquí y presionar!  
-Exacto, John- el niño sonrió por el nombre-. Así, así- y como si estuviera entrenando en el parque, el menor dejó de empujar y le sonrió, asintiendo.  
-Tom, mira bien el balón- llamó Juumonji, pues se había dado cuenta que el niño se distraía fácilmente. Sin embargo esa vez no fue necesario, pues el rubio ya estaba concentrado en el mayor y en el ovoide que iba en su dirección.  
-¡Sí!- cuando atrapó el balón, su sonrisa se expandió- ¡Lo hice!

Juumonji corrió hacia donde el niño estaba, arrodillándose para estar a su altura:  
-¡Y lo has hecho muy bien!- para después darle un zape en la cabeza, que hizo que el otro riera, pero con dolor.

Mientras tanto, un par de castaños se había alejado un poco más de los otros, subiendo una duna para poder hacer buenos pases, según el mayor.  
-No apartes la vista del objetivo- Kuroki se mantenía de brazos cruzados, mirando seriamente a la niña que tenía enfrente.  
-¡Sí!- la niña fijó su vista en la marca con yeso blanco que habían hecho en una pared y lanzó, viendo cómo daba en el centro.  
-¡Tori, por fin has acertado!- el castaño también se puso a la altura de la niña, quien volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

Pasados un par de minutos más los mayores decidieron que era hora que los niños jugaran, por lo que le entregaron un balón a "John".

-Bien, intenten hacerlo- soltó Juumonji con una sonrisa, mientras los otros dos se colocaban en su posición habitual, lo que hizo que Hayao volviera a preocuparse. Ya lo estaban haciendo bien, y aunque sus padres parecían haber olvidado el incidente, no estaba seguro si la reconciliación ya era un hecho.

Sin embargo, contestaron que sí e iniciaron la jugada, que desde un principio fue mala: "John" no se la pasó bien a "Tori", quien tuvo que moverse a la izquierda para poder tomarla, chocando así con "Tom", quien cayó sobre ambos niños.

-¡Así no, así no!- dijo Juumonji dejando de lado la posición de juego, acción que Kuroki y Togano imitaron-. Una vez más.

Lo intentaron otras cuatro veces, pero la jugada no salía, y los niños estaban comenzando a desesperarse. Entre jugada y jugada los mayores soltaban los regaños a los que ya estaban acostumbrados (el "Lo hacen mal" de Togano, o el "No sean tan impacientes" de Kuroki), hasta que terminaron en el suelo, molestos, tomando bocanadas de aire para poder respirar.

-¿¡Qué les pasa?! ¿¡Por qué no lo hacen como les digo?!- Hayao, que estaba sentado, miró con molestia a Hayato.  
-¡Ha sido culpa tuya! ¡Yo tengo que ir a esa dirección!  
-¡Ya les he dicho que no puedo lanzar el balón si los tengo a los dos en medio!  
-¡Eres un fastidio! Siempre actuando por tu cuenta.  
-¡El fastidio aquí eres tú, tonto!  
-¡Ustedes dos, déjenlo ya y escúchenme!- Chihaya trató de interponerse entre los dos niños, que ya estaban de pie.  
Fue entonces que los tres chicos, que habían estado viendo la discusión sin intervenir, corrieron a detener a los menores, quienes ya estaban comenzando a golpearse.  
-Espera, espera, espera- Hayato sintió como su padre lo levantaba del suelo, haciendo que dejara al de lentes.  
-No luches con tus compañeros- Togano sujetó a Hayao, quien intentaba deshacer el agarre de su papá.  
-Tú cálmate y mira bien cómo inicia la jugada- Kuroki tomó a su hija, quien gruñía molesta por la actitud de los otros dos.  
-Escuchen. Cada uno debe considerar cuáles son sus puntos fuertes y sus puntos débiles antes del partido… - los ojos de Juumonji se abrieron de sorpresa cuando dijo aquello.  
-Tienes que pensar como ellos y decidir si vas a pasar el balón o salir corriendo con él…- al igual que el rubio, Togano dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
-Resumiendo… resumiendo eso… eso…- Kuroki estaba sin palabras, lo que hizo que su hija soltara una risita-. Eso…  
-Trabajar conjuntamente…- Togano apartó la mirada de los niños pequeños y la dirigió a sus compañeros.  
-…con tus compañeros de equipo…  
-Sí… confiar en ellos- ante las palabras de Kuroki, los tres niños sonrieron, dejando de lado todo lo que se habían dicho antes: lo habían logrado.  
-¡Sí, comprendido!  
Los mayores se miraron extrañados, pero después s encogieron de hombros, decidiendo que no le darían tanta importancia al cambio de humor de los niños, pero sí a cómo éste iba a afectar en su juego.  
Sin siquiera tener que decirles que se colocaran en sus posiciones, los niños ya estaban preparados para la jugada, que terminó saliendo bien.

Los niños reían, por lo que no escucharon cuando los tres mayores dijeron que irían a intentar derribar al toro otra vez. Sin embargo, sí que escucharon cuando éstos se despidieron, diciéndoles que estarían esperando que llegaran a verlos jugar.

Cuando quedaron solos en la playa, los tres se tiraron en la arena, riendo.

-¿No deberían disculparse por ponerse a pelear?  
-¡Pero la que nos dio el primer puñetazo fuiste tú!  
-Sí, pero fueron ustedes los que comenzaron a decirse cosas raras- la niña se puso de pie y ayudó a los otros dos a levantarse-. Así que tuve que hacer algo para que pararan.  
-¿Golpearme en el brazo?  
-¿Hacernos pelear de verdad?  
-Hacerlos recapacitar acerca de sus acciones- los tres soltaron una carcajada con el tono serio que Chihaya usó-. Hablando enserio, perdón.  
-No hay problema, ¿a ti te dolió?  
-Nah, ni siquiera sentí qué hizo. Yo sólo te golpee porque sí.

Ante las respuestas de los chicos, la castaña río más y, colocándose entre ambos, se colgó de sus hombros, haciendo que los tres volvieran a caer y se pusieran a bromear recostados en la arena.

-¿Y? ¿Consiguieron que se reconciliaran esos tres?- Hiruma había salido de su escondite y estaba frente a ellos con una Kaki ahora consciente, que intentaba peinar su cabello enredado mientras le lanzaba miradas de reproche a su papá de vez en cuando.  
-Pues nosotros suponemos que sí…  
-Total, los tres se juntaron para reconciliarnos a nosotros…  
-¿Se pelearon?- las miradas molestas de Kaki cambiaron de destinatario, posándose ahora en Hayato en busca de explicaciones.  
-Yo no llamaría una pelea… Fue una discusión bastante fuerte que… ¡Bueno, sí, nos peleamos, no me mires con esa cara!  
-Eso es lo de menos… Miren, lo que importa es que nuestros papás ya están reconciliados y van a ir a derrotar a ese toro.  
-Ojalá pudiéramos ver el partido…  
-¿Y quién les dijo que no íbamos a hacerlo, mocosos?- Hiruma soltó otra de sus características risas, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar-. Rápido, dejé las cosas arregladas para que nos quedemos aquí un par de días.  
-Tenemos que regresar ya. ¿No recuerdas que mamá nos está vigilando en casa, y que si no regresamos puede tocar algo y hacer que nos quedemos aquí para siempre?  
-Ya cambiamos la línea temporal, así que lo que dices que está pasando no existe.  
-Pero…  
-Vamos al hotel y te explico bien por qué nos podemos quedar, ¿de acuerdo? El check in es dentro de diez minutos…

(•••)

El adulto iba delante de los niños, quienes caminaban platicando sin alejarse mucho. Usualmente, cuando visitaban lugares a los que no estaba acostumbrada, Kaki se mantenía junto a Hiruma, pero la niña había decidido que mientras no terminara de desenredar su cabello no se acercaría demasiado a su padre. En respuesta, éste iba un tanto molesto, no con su hija, sino por la situación que había llevado a ese comportamiento, y su molestia de dejaba ver en el aire a su alrededor, haciendo a las personas alejarse del grupo.

-Tu papá me da miedo- le susurró Hayato a Kaki.  
-Te escuché, mocoso… Aunque no me molesta.  
-¿Ves? Si lo piensas bien, puede que viaje en el tiempo para hacer todo lo que hace.  
-Disculpa, pero mi papá hace todo lo que hace por ser un demonio.  
-Kaki, te quiero… Pero no creo que eso sea algo por lo que una persona normal deba sentir orgullo…- dijo Chihaya dándoles alcance al entrar al estadio junto a Hayao.  
-Tú presumes la fuerza extraña que le da el bate a tu papá. Sinceramente no estoy seguro de cuál es peor- Hayao cambió de lugar con Hayato, buscando protegerse del golpe que sabía que llegaría, pero estos dieron tanto en el brazo de su amigo como en de él.  
-¡Pero si yo no les hice nada!  
-¡Tú empezaste esto!- grito Kaki dándole otro golpe al rubio.  
-¡Mocosos! ¡Compórtense un poco!- los niños bajaron la cabeza ante el llamado del mayor y la mirada de uno de los guardias que había ido a reclamar por el alboroto. Cuando el hombre su hubo retirado, Kaki se quejó en voz baja.  
-No es justo que nos regañen solo a nosotros, todos hacen alboroto en un estadio.  
-Sí, enana, pero es por el juego, no por una pelea de mocosos. Además, el partido no ha comenzado todavía, la gente tiene derecho a quejarse.  
-Ya, de acuerdo, vamos a estar tranquilos.  
-Sí, no vayan a llevarse preso a Hiruma.  
-En este tiempo no tienen suficientes pruebas para mandarme a la cárcel, mocosos… Ni ahora ni nunca.

Los niños voltearon a ver al adulto, esperando más información sobre lo que acababa de decir, pero parecía que el último comentario había quedado en el aire; el juego acababa de comenzar y el hombre ya tenía toda su atención puesta en él.  
Al darse cuenta que no llegarían a nada con sólo observarle, los niños decidieron prestarle más atención al partido y apoyar a sus papás.

-¡Vamos, estúpido padre!  
-¡Chihaya, no grites eso!- Hayao le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la niña.  
-Te van a oír, y entonces todo lo que hicimos va a haber sido para nada.  
-Ya, tranquilos, no se desesperen…- la niña dejó de observar un momento el juego, pensando qué decir para apoyar a los chicos de dieciséis años… hasta que lo encontró-. ¡Vamos, maestros!  
A los otros dos pareció gustarle, porque al poco rato todos estaban dando ese grito a una sola voz.

Habiendo terminado el partido con la victoria de los Deimon Devil Bats, los hijos de los jugadores 51, 52 y 53 de los vencedores se dieron por satisfechos, por lo que decidieron ir al lugar del estadio donde su adulto responsable había indicado que podían ir a hablar cada uno con su padre.  
Por otro lado un Hiruma de diecisiete años caminaba con el casco colgando de su hombro, dirigiéndose afuera para reunirse con el resto del grupo. Pero una presencia de lo más interesante le hizo voltear a la derecha y encarar a un rubio un poco más alto y maduro de cuerpo y rostro, con una niña parecida a uno de sus planes, la cual le veía intrigada y fascinada.

-¿Entonces sólo un arma?  
-¿Alguna vez uno de mis planes falló?  
-¿No deberías decir "nuestros planes"?- la niña dejó de admirar al chico y volteó a ver al mayor-. Digo, este eres tú… Por ende son los planes de ambos, porque… pues eres tú, pero no tan viejo- el chico rió, haciendo que la niña volteara a verlo, extrañada.  
-Me agradas, enana, nos llevaremos bien en el futuro.  
-Sólo no seas como él, que se mete con mi cabello- Kaki señaló al mayor, que colocó su mano en la cabeza de la niña, haciendo que ésta le mirara molesta.  
-Ignora eso último…- Hiruma dejó la cabeza de su hija para señalarlo-. Mira, la verdad es que venía para que vieras lo bien que están las cosas en un futuro, y para que sepas que no puedes arruinarlo.  
-Ya lo dijo Kaki, nuestros planes no fallan. ¿Nada más que añadir?- el silencio del mayor le indicó que eso era todo, por lo que se acercó a la niña, revolvió su cabello, y se fue sin decir nada más.

La niña suspiró y se cruzó de brazos molesta, por lo que Hiruma le pregunto qué ocurría.  
-¡Se metió con mi cabello! ¡Va a ser igual que tú, enredándolo y haciendo que mamá nos regañe a los dos después!- negó un par de veces más y después dejó de caminar, recapacitando en algo-. ¿Papá?  
-¿Mmm?  
-¿Acaso el tú menos viejo me llamó por mi nombre…?  
-Mis planes nunca fallan, ¿lo recuerdas?- Hiruma cargó a su hija con los dos brazos y la subió a sus hombros para dirigirse con los otros tres mocosos.  
-Sí, nunca fallas.

Hiruma siguió caminando con una sonrisa hasta llegar donde los niños le estarían esperando. Aquello les intranquilizo, por lo que preguntaron a Kaki por lo sucedido con una mirada, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, ya nos vamos- salieron del estadio, los menores hablando a la vez sobre el juego de sus padres y Hiruma escuchando entre risas suaves para no opacar la grabación que más tarde le serviría como chantaje.

Cuando llegaron al hotel y subieron a la habitación, los niños estaban listos para volver, acercándose todos mientras el adulto colocaba las coordenadas en el control remoto. Sin embargo, él los detuvo un momento, agachándose para ponerse a la altura de los tres.

-No lo hicieron mal, pequeños gamberros- y antes que ellos pudieran expresar su sorpresa de la manera más escandalosa posible el rubio presionó el último botón para regresar.

Y, otra vez, sin saber bien qué pasó en la transición, se encontraban en Japón, pero no en el cuarto de Kaki, sino que fuera del viejo arcade donde sus padres solían llevarlos después de los entrenamientos en el parque.

-¿Hoy es ayer?  
-Si aparecíamos el mismo día que nos fuimos corríamos el riesgo que se provocara una ruptura espa…-ante la mirada confundida de los menores Hiruma suspiró-. Habríamos tenido muchos problemas, y no hubiéramos podido comprobar si cambiaron las cosas o no.  
-¿Entonces es como si fuéramos a vivir mañana otra vez?  
-Sólo que sin tener la idea de cambiar el pasado y todo eso.  
-¡Entonces no tengo que ser tu esclavo, Kaki!  
-¿Se puede saber por qué dices eso?  
-Porque eso pasó mañana, así que no lo he dicho y no tengo ninguna responsabilidad.  
-Nada, lo prometiste antes de hacer el viaje y estás consciente de las cosas que no se cambiaron. Vas a ser mi esclavo por todo este mes.  
-¡No confundas el tiempo! ¡Era solo una semana!  
-Tienes razón, era mes y medio- la sonrisa de Kaki aumentó de tamaño.  
-No, no, un mes, tienes razón.  
-¡Gracias por recordarme, Hayato! Eran dos meses, qué cabeza la mía.  
-Ya, de acuerdo, mes y medio, mes y medio.  
-Me alegra que entiendas la dinámica- Hayato suspiró molesto, a lo que todos los demás rieron.  
-Vete acostumbrando- aconsejó Hiruma tomando a su hija de la mano y despidiéndose ambos con un gesto de sus manos libres.

Los tres que se quedaron voltearon a ver la entrada del local cuando escucharon la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente al tiempo en que padre e hija cruzaban la calle, desapareciendo de sus vistas.

-Trío de mocosos, ¿a qué hora salieron?-preguntó Togano con un suspiro escondido de alivio.  
-Hace poquito…-contestó Chihaya viendo divertida cómo los tres trataban de disimular la preocupación, fallando miserablemente.  
-Pues no lo hagan sin avisar. En eso que los apuesto y no tengo con qué pagarles a estos dos- dijo Juumonji señalando a sus amigos.  
-¡Papá!  
-Ya, no se enojen. ¿Por qué salieron?-preguntó Kuroki acercándose a su hija.

Los tres niños se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo para después soltar.

-Queríamos hablar de la historia que nos contaron hoy.  
-¿La de los niños en América?- Juumonji volteó a ver a los otros dos adultos, que estaban detrás de él, por lo que no vio cómo los ojos de los tres menores se iluminaban, celebrando internamente el éxito de su aventura-. Creí que había quedado clara…  
-¿Qué no entendieron?  
-No estamos hablando de si entendimos o no, papá. Simplemente estábamos pensando en cómo serían.  
-Ahora que lo pienso… se parecían mucho a ustedes…- Kuroki rió, para después dirigirse a los dos adultos-. ¡Ven que sí existen 7 personas idénticas a ti alrededor del mundo!  
-No, Kuroki, ya cállate- dijeron Togano y Juumonji al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el castaño se molestara y comenzara a pegarles.  
-Ey, niños, ¿van a entrar o se quedan afuera hablando de sus cosas?- dijo Togano ignorando los golpes y gritos que sus amigos daban.

Los tres niños se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia el local, riendo y celebrando por cómo los hombres que quedaron atrás peleaban con la misma energía de siempre.

 **XoxxoX**


End file.
